


Suit

by felidaereverse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: One Shot, Short, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felidaereverse/pseuds/felidaereverse
Summary: Akaashi Keji is wearing a suit... Need I say more?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this ( http://drawverylittle.tumblr.com/post/147852772026/suits-inspired-by-limitlessmonster-drape ) and I wanted to practice super descriptive writing... Here we gooo

The suit scooped the line of his back, shoulders strong, but not overly sharp. Collar flat, tie comfortably tight, but not strangling its owner. Cuffs even, turned up to the elbows, a perfect ruffle of white dress-shirt highlighting.

Filling and exceeding the packaging, the contents. An elegant, stoically detached gentleman, an expression of languid non-interest carefully projected over a glint of fire in his eyes.

These particular eyes were beautiful, exceptionally. Holding their gaze evenly beneath lightly hooded lids, they burned and froze anything they graced with their attraction. Bodies stilled in their presence, hearts set aflame in quiet chests. The color of these magnetic orbs was almost indescribable: a strange mix of nearly bottomless black-brown-gray that pulled the looker in like a black hole. Tiny, growling, golden sparks flecked them like stars; so bright was their essence that you just _knew_ they would shine as subtly as a night-flying bird of prey in its element, hunger fully aroused.

Below his transfixing eyes swooped a gentle curve of a nose, perfectly in proportion to the sweetly carved cheeks and jaw, bending beneath soft skin like architectural feats of the Renaissance. The dips above his masculinely effeminate chin and below his exquisite nose framed the sensual cupid’s bow of his mouth, guiding to the portion of lower lip gracefully pinched under his teeth, pulled into an elastic stretch. Naturally pale-rose painted and exuding thinly-veiled raw emotion, they carried a gulp through a viewer’s throat and a sympathetic glance to the man’s own smooth column. The architectural metaphor carried strongly throughout his whole body, everything in perfect balance, resting and supporting the lean musculature of his frame.

In contrast, his silky hair was an element of naturally fluid prettiness, instead of man-made reflections. The strands grew thickly, cut not too long, not too short. It was a dynamic yet still professionally neat ocean of dense-black waves.

One lanky arm hung like a pendulum by his side, thumb hooked lazily into the top of the pant pocket of the same side. The other hand slackly fingered the knot of the tie, a hidden tightness in the forearm maintaining the give-and-take energy in his striking figure.

The suit jacket fit over his back and shoulders like a suave black pelt, tightening over lightly flexed muscles, crisp creases lining the folds and depressions. It fell like a magician’s curtain from the expertly placed darts at his mid-torso, marking the transition from concealed rib cage to invisibly toned gut.

Also protected from the casual viewer was the thin, soft trail of hairs along his stomach, emerging from the waistband of his fitted pinstripe pants. Encasing his thighs and loosening past the knees, the hems brushed the matt-glossy tops of his business-class loafers.

Bending one knee slightly after what felt like hours, but was in actuality only a few seconds, he finally said, “You mean like this?”

The photographer weakly raised a thumb in confirmation, still struck by his subject’s entrancing voice.

“Y- Yeah. That’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> tbh writing this instead of paying attention in class is why I'm almost not passing math lmao,,,,


End file.
